


May the dream come true.

by Pandorra



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Sex, Humor, M/M, Ratings: R, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О чём же думал Торин Оукеншилд, стоя перед троном короля Трандуила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на Hobbit Fest: Торин/Трандуил, вот эта сцена: http://24.media.tumblr.com/ab0a3d2744125574b5925872bc22120c/tumblr_mk6vbs1RY91qba5clo2_500.gif  
> Мысли и желания обоих или одного из них, далекие от темы разговора. Реализуют они их или нет - на выбор автора. ЮСТ, рейтинг очень порадуют.
> 
> Ещё один момент - я в курсе, какого цвета глаза Трандуила в фильме, но у меня его глаза всегда зелёные.

\- Не говори МНЕ о драконах, гном! – совершенное лицо, выбешивающее своей холодной маской и льдистым взглядом, мгновенно вспыхнуло негодованием и яростью.  
«Молодец, Торин. Умеешь общаться с эльфами».  
\- Я слишком хорошо знаю их разрушающую силу!  
Владыка Лихолесья внезапно оказался совсем близко. Настолько, что Торин мог видеть, как ярость растопила изумрудный лёд его глаз, они искрились и полыхали настоящим огнём.  
\- Мне доводилось видеть великих драконов Севера. Тысячи храбрейших воинов гибли под их пламенем.  
Торин смотрел в зелёные глаза и чувствовал себя одним из тех воинов, о которых говорил Трандуил. Сейчас он тоже погибнет под этим огнём. Особенно, если его эльфийское величество придвинется ещё ближе… Их губы и так уже почти соприкасались, Торин мог чувствовать горячее дыхание кожей. Всё его тело выло и кричало от нестерпимого желания рвануть гордого владыку на себя, повалить на плиты дворца, прижать и терзать эти губы до тех пор, пока эльфийский король не запросит пощады. Но можно и так… Они же одного роста…  
Так, стоп.  
Именно одинаковый рост и стал тем спасательным кругом, который выдернул Ричарда из одолевших его фантазий. Он выдохнул. «Какого чёрта. Вот это погружение в роль. Друг, ты – актёр Ричард Армитэдж, чувства Торина – не твои чувства. Даже такие странные…».  
Но беда была в том, что Торин не мог чувствовать того, что сейчас терзало Ричарда. Желания никуда не делись. Глаза напротив смотрели на него с некоторым удивлением, и Ричард понял, что пропустил свою реплику.  
\- Ты в порядке? – шепнул Пейс, и Ричард против воли посмотрел на его губы… Нет, это не были чувства Торина.  
\- Ага, - кивнула «звезда», - в полном… Ли… Я сейчас тебя поцелую. А потом можешь дать мне в зубы.

На этом месте Ричард и проснулся. Вскочил с подушки, как ошпаренный, и долго с ужасом пялился в темноту своего номера. Какого чёрта, что за сны такие? Может быть, это потому, что приснившуюся сцену они снимали весь прошлый день, но что-то не получалось? Ричард чувствовал, что играет не так, как нужно, и попросил перенести на завтра.  
Поэтому? Должно быть так. А остальное – это бред от усталости. Точно. Он же нормальный мужик. Да и Пейс вроде бы тоже. Никто же не виноват, что из него получился такой идеальный Трандуил. Но Ричард профессионал, он должен отстраниться от мешающих, раздражающих и смущающих моментов.  
Завтра сон забудется, и он точно сыграет как надо.


End file.
